The present invention relates to an apparatus for suspension of flexible articles, or objects connected to a flexible article, from a support. More specifically, the tension clamp hanger described herein provides a mechanism whereby flexible articles may be suspended from a support in such a manner that their own weight or any application of force in a downward direction upon them will tend to bind them more tightly to the tension clamp hanger.